Revenge of the Bodyswitchers
by Mdnght2002
Summary: What happens when Ichigo and Grimmjow switch bodies. WARNING! Chapters Three and up are going to have some M/M action! Don't say I didn't warn you before hand if you read it and don't like it! chapter 4 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Revenge of the Body-switchers  
**Author: **dbz2004/Alex Mustang

**Written For:** the fun of it!  
**Beta:** n/a  
**Pairing:** Grimm/Ichi/Hichi?  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rating:**PG-13 to R [maybe?]  
**Word Count:** 1811  
**Summary: **What happens when Ichigo and Grimmjow switch bodies.

**Notes**: -nothing here yet-

**Chapter One**

Ichigo felt pain in the back of his skull. Had he been hit by something? The last thing he remembered was fighting Grimmjow and then nothing but black. Where the hell was he? He timidly lifted a hand up, keeping his eyes closed, and felt the back of his head to feel…nothing. He opened his eyes suddenly and glanced around. Everything was what it had been when he was fighting Grimmjow but the view was at a different angle than it should be at.

He got to his feet, shaking slightly, and lifted a hand up to brush back his hair when he noticed the color of his skin. He looked tanner than before. He let his gaze travel upward and noticed that he was wearing different attire than the normal shinigami robes. "What the hell!" he said and winced as he heard a different voice coming out of his mouth. "What the heck happened to me?"

Grimmjow slowly open his eyes. It was blurry at first but his eyes slowly started to focus. What the fuck had happen kept running through his head. His head was throbbing in pain. Grimmjow looked about glaring from left to right. Everything looked the same…but something was off. Grimmjow rubbed his temples for a moment. "Damn it this no time…" started Grimmjow as his voice came to a halt. It was not his voice. This was the voice of the shinigami. He looked at his hands and the clothes he wore. They are black and his skin somewhat paler.

Grimmjow stood up only to see in horror what was in front of him, himself. "What the fuck did you do shinigami!" he said angrily. Grimmjow seemed more confused and horrified then anything. Though every time he spoke, it made him angrier because it wasn't him. It was his voice or his body that he was in anymore.

Ichigo frowned at Grimmjow... no, wait, he frowned at himself. It was going to be hard to communicate with the supposed Espada when his enemy was in his body and vice versa. He started to run his fingers through his hair but stopped when he realized that he wasn't going to run his fingers through his hair. "I didn't do anything!" he yelled at Grimmjow. "Give me back my body!" It was plain and simple-he was furious that they had somehow traded bodies. How in the hell did that happen in the first place?

It was then that he heard footsteps from somewhere close and a few moments later felt reiatsu that belonged to Renji. _'Shit, damn it. I don't want __**him**__ to see the state that I am in. I know he won't let this go anytime in the near future,'_ he thought to himself. He ran over to Grimmjow, grabbed the back of the hakama and started to drag the other man towards a nearby alley.

"Give you back your body….** how** about you give me back mine first shinigami trash," said Grimmjow. "You've had to have done something. Only shinigami's would pull something like this off if it was to win a fight." He could see the frustration in his enemy's face.

Grimmjow then sensed someone coming. It was another ones of the shinigami's friends. He then felt the shinigami drag him by the back of his, Ichigo's hakama. Grimmjow didn't realize it then but how much power he had between his own body and the shinigami's body as they went to the ally. "What the fuck was that for? Afraid of getting your ass handed to you by your comrade?" said Grimmjow with a smirk on his- the shinigami's face. He then thought to himself, _'Maybe I could_ _use this to my advantage.'_

Ichigo's eye twitched and he threw Grimmjow into a nearby trashcan. "Oi, I didn't mean for this to happen, idiot!" It was then that an idea popped into his mind and his eye twitched again. _'Urahara…damn that bastard,' _he thought bitterly to himself. Why would that bastard do this to him in the first place? Was it because of the situation he was in with Soul Society or was it something else? In his mind he could see Urahara hiding behind his fan, laughing evilly at the plan that had gone horribly right.

He glanced over at Grimmjow before walking over to him and picking him up by the front of his hakama. "You are going to help me get back my body, you hear?" Even though he despised not being in his body, he couldn't help but feel proud that he was the strongest one at the moment…even though Grimmjow could use his hollow form and go Bankai on his ass. He slumped slightly as he let Grimmjow go. He didn't realize that flaw until now. Damn it. What if Grimmjow went behind his back and actually wanted to stay in his body for the sake of his Bankai?

Grimmjow felt his pride go out the window when his own body threw him, him of all people into a trashcan. _'Fuckin' Aizen-sama with his no litter policy,' _thought Grimmjow angrily to himself. "You know you fucking did it," said Grimmjow yelling at Ichigo through the trashcan. He then felt himself being lifted up by the shinigami.

"Do I have a choice in the matter?" said Grimmjow sarcastically with a glare in his now brown eyes. "Put me down will you." Grimmjow know that his shinigami could Bankai and hollowfy himself but he didn't know how but he wouldn't let the idiot know that just yet. He wondered if the shinigami even knew how to release his Panthera. _'Oh Kami,' _he thought. He then face palm himself. "If we are both to survive we need to get out of here." said Grimmjow.

"I didn't do it, damn it! Even if I did, which I am **not** saying that I did, I have no frickin' idea how to get us back into our own bodies…and I have no clue who to turn to." He knew what the other shinigami would say if they saw him like this. They would probably turn him away or worse…put them both in prison. He paled slightly, missing Grimmjow's face palm. "Well, then genius, where are we to go to?" he asked, hissing through his teeth.

He could sense more reiatsu coming into the area and he paled even more. "Damn it. It seemed that they've sensed that I've gone missing," he said angrily, his voice low enough for only Grimmjow to hear it.

"What about your place. You have a house right or do all humans live on the street," said Grimmjow sarcastically. "Or is there somewhere you know that they won't look for us. The last thing we need is either one of our bodies being destroyed. If that happens we will be stuck like this forever," said Grimmjow in a low voice with anger in his eyes. Grimmjow turned his head and could since the others coming. "We only have a few moments to choose Shinigami. Now hurry the fuck up and choose it." said Grimmjow to Ichigo.

Grimmjow could sense the reiatsu coming closer. "Anytime genius. Any fucking time before they get here," said Grimmjow. "You're in my body and you are the only one out of the two of us that can open a doorway to your world."

Ichigo hesitated in his decision. His place wouldn't be that good of a spot to hide out at. Everyone knew where he lived. Rukia and Renji even dropped by every once in a while…wait, was everyday once in a while? Damn it-either way his place was no good for them to hide out there…unless he could convince his father to not allow anyone to come into the house. But then his father would ask questions and he would have to reveal the truth about everything that had been going on up until now. He rubbed his temples with the tips of his fingers, forgetting for the moment that he wasn't in his own body.

He, too, could sense the reiatsu coming closer and he grimaced. "Damn it…guess my place would have to suffice for now." He cringed slightly as he stared at Grimmjow with a blank look on his face. "So…how can I open the doorway to Karakura town?"

Grimmjow just face palm again. "How….how…..just picture the place you want to go. Like your room for one, or Karakura town, then picture a door way to it. That is all to it. Now hurry up or we both will end up getting our asses fried," said Grimmjow. He could tell that they had maybe five minutes at most before they would arrive. Grimmjow was a very impatient man. He hated having to wait.

Ichigo gave Grimmjow a blank stare. "Is that…really it?" he asked the Espada in a dull tone of voice. "If it is that easy, then why can't I do it in my own body?" He sighed and shook his head slightly, closing his eyes to concentrate on where he wanted them to go. Going off of instinct, he grabbed Grimmjow's hakama again and pictured his room in his mind. He frowned slightly, getting the image clear in his mind and then imagined a doorway leading towards it. He could see a pair of hands-Grimmjow's hands- in front of his body and he reached out towards the door handle to try and grasp it and…all of a sudden he fell onto the floor of his bedroom. His eyes opened suddenly and he gazed quickly at the door to see it unlocked. Frantically, he scurried over to the door and locked it before gazing back to see if Grimmjow had followed through with him.

Grimmjow nodded to the shinigami. "Yes," said Grimmjow in a very cold tone. "If I had my own power I would do it! But I don't! Now hurry up they will be there soon," said Grimmjow. He watch in awe as the shinigami tried to focus on a place. Grimmjow then felt tug as Ichigo pulled him through the door way. After a second he realized he wasn't in Hueco Mundo anymore. He was in the real world. He watched the frantic shinigami get into the room. He followed as he opened the door.

Grimmjow walked over and sat on the shinigami's bed. "Well what our next course of action," asked Grimmjow. He then turned his head as he heard a noise from under the bed. "What does the shinigami have hollows under his bed now?" Grimmjow gave him a very annoyed look as he bent over to look under the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Revenge of the Body-switchers  
**Author: **dbz2004/Alex Mustang

**Written For:** the fun of it!  
**Beta:** n/a  
**Pairing:** Grimm/Ichi/Hichi?  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rating:**PG-13 to R [maybe?]  
**Word Count:** 2210  
**Summary: **What happens when Ichigo and Grimmjow switch bodies.

Notes: -nothing here yet-

**Chapter two**

The rustling sound from under the bed stopped as it heard Ichigo's voice. "Ichigo! You are back!" An orange form scurried out from under the bed and attempted to latch itself onto the Ichigo-now-Grimmjow when it was knocked to the ground by the Grimmjow-now-Ichigo. "Oi, Kon, that's not a good idea, you idiot," Ichigo grumbled at the orange object which was shaped as a lion. Kon blinked a few times and glanced up at Grimmjow's body before sweatdropping. "Eh, who….are you?" Kon glanced from Grimmjow's body to Ichigo's body and then back to Grimmjow's body. "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?" Ichigo clamped a hand around the mod soul's mouth and gave Kon a glare. "Not too loud, I don't want my father to come up here."

There was a stampeding footsteps coming up the stairs. Then it stopped for a moment. Grimmjow paused for a moment. "What the fuck was that?" Grimmjow shot a glare at Ichigo. "And what the hell was that noise. Do you have cattle in your house or something." Grimmjow was letting his reiatsu get higher.. Grimmjow then noticed the door handle moved a little bit. "Shinigami better think of something quick before we end up in a bigger hole then what we already are in."

"Eh?" Ichigo stated before looking at the door. He paled slightly as he tossed Kon onto the bed and shoved Grimmjow into his desk chair. "Act like me and everything might be clear as soon as my father goes back downstairs," he said before hiding in the closet. "Ichigo, how in the hell did you get into the house without me knowing? Sneaky, sneaky, trying to get away from your dear old father," said a voice on the other side of the door.

Grimmjow grumble a bit. He started to think on what to say. "Hey old man I am trying to do my homework. Leave me alone," said Grimmjow to Ichigo's father.. Grimmjow then heard the doorknob frantically start moving. "How could you talk to daddy that way? It's so mean," said Isshin. Grimmjow just sighed and thought to himself, _'What the fuck kind of father is this?' _Grimmjow then heard a whimper from the door. "Fine papa will leave you alone but you better get an A on your exam," said Isshin leaving the door and heading back downstairs.

Ichigo peaked out from the closet as soon as he heard footsteps retreating from the door and breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks Grimmjow, I owe you one." He slumped down onto the ground and stared at Kon. "Oi, get over here, you lump of wool," he growled at the mod soul. Kon frowned at the two of them but pointed at Ichigo. "What the hell is going on? You are the enemy yet you seem to know me." Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Dumbass, it is me-Ichigo. Me and Grimmjow somehow switched bodies." Kon blinked a few times before frowning again. "What am I supposed to do about it?" Ichigo rubbed his forehead and sighed loudly.

Grimmjow smirked a bit. "We can't keep this up for long. Who know who might try to appear looking for you, shinigami," said Grimmjow. "What the fuck is that lion thing?" Grimmjow stood up and walked over to Kon. Grimmjow proceed to pick up the plushie by the head. "Is this some kind of shinigami play toy?" Grimmjow pondered for a moment. "Shinigami is there anywhere else we can hide 'til this wears off? This is your home turf." Grimmjow didn't like this body or being in it. He was going to rip the person responsible for this a new one.

"You're right, Grimmjow…but the same could be said about you." Ichigo shot a look over at the espada. "Won't Aizen notice that you are gone for a long period of time?" His eyebrow twitched as Grimmjow picked Kon up by his head. "That's Kon-he is a mod soul." Ichigo didn't seem too thrilled about someone else mishandling Kon but he didn't seem keen to 'rescuing' Kon either. Kon, on the other hand, seemed to mind very much about the roughness that Grimmjow was inflicting on him. "Oi, you stupid idiot, Ichigo in the only one allowed to do that to me. Put me down!" "Oi, shut up, Kon," Ichigo said to him in a stern voice before turning his attention to Grimmjow. "I am not sure if this is just going to 'wear off', Grimmjow.," he said sternly. "I might know of one person who might help but…" He let the sentence fade as Urahara's face appeared in his mind. _'Damn it-we are going to have to go to him after all,' _he thought to himself bitterly.

"Oh did I hurt the little plushie," said Grimmjow sarcastically. If Ichigo had not rescued the mod soul Grimmjow would have more then likely shredded the thing. It was annoy to hear it whimper. Grimmjow then looked at Ichigo's face. "What with the down look?" asked Grimmjow curiously. He had never seen the shinigami have such a depressed face. "So who is this person that can help us?" asked Grimmjow crossing his arms. Grimmjow thought to himself for a second, _'Oh god please let it not be someone as bad as the idiot father of his.' _

"Of course it hurt, you idiot!" Ichigo glared at Kon and the mod soul immediately shut up. He squirmed his way out of Grimmjow's grasp and hid under the bed for fear of the espada's wrath. "Nothing, just…thinking," Ichigo said to Grimmjow, not wanting to tell the other man what was really on his mind. He leaned against the closet door and gazed up at the ceiling. "Kisuke Urahara…at least I hope that he might help us. He did help me out before but that was to sneak into Seireitei. I am not entirely sure if he is up to the job of helping us out with this situation. He might…ridicule us…well, primarily me, for this. Also, there might be some of…my kind at his place. He smuggles goods from Seireitei for a living."

"Well then we will have to kill him wouldn't we," replied Grimmjow cracking his knuckles. Grimmjow didn't like ridicule even if it was from a shinigami. He then wonders how powerful this man was to be able to sneak Ichigo into those kinds of places, including Hueco Mundo. Grimmjow then stopped for a moment. "You do realize, Shinigami, we are going to have to disguise ourselves. I doubt humans' will under stand why an Espada is walking down the street in broad daylight. Don't you have a real body shinigami? Where is it?"

"I doubt we can kill him. He's been, per say, on the run from Soul Society for about a hundred years or so. I highly doubt he would let us kill him," Ichigo said bitterly. He raised an eyebrow slightly and gazed at Grimmjow. "I don't think that normal humans can see…your body and I know for sure that they cannot see Shinigami unless they have really high spiritual power." He paused for a few moments and gazed at his bed. "Oi, Kon, where the hell is my body?" "In the hospital wing," came a muffled response. Ichigo's eyebrow twitched and he leaned forward. "What the hell is my body doing there for?" There was a pregnant pause before a muffled sound echoes from under the bed. "I didn't hear you, Kon," Ichigo said in a low, tense voice. "A HOLLOW DID IT, DAMN IT!" Ichigo winced and glanced at the door to see if anyone that might have heard Kon would come upstairs again. After a few minutes, he relaxed slightly. "Damn it, Kon. I told you to take care of my body. Frickin' mod soul," he muttered to himself.

Grimmjow just blinked. "You left this weak little plush to watch your body? Are you that much of a fuckin' moron?" said Grimmjow. "If he had made that mistake with Aizen that plush would have been as good as dead." Grimmjow then motion the signal for death by taking his thumb across his throat. "Well shall we head out to where it is we need to go to because you know it won't be long before they discover we are gone," said Grimmjow crossing his arms. He then went over to the window and opened it up. "Lead the way shinigami," said Grimmjow pointing out the window.

Ichigo growled angrily at Grimmjow's statement. Kon was _the _best candidate to look over his body…not that he did the best job of doing that. "Whatever," he said, grumbling slightly. "I highly doubt Aizen would personally come down off of his high and mighty throne in Hueco Mundo and take care of my body. He would send someone disposable to take care of me and any other shinigami in the area." He sighed and rolled his eyes when Grimmjow said that they needed to get going. He carefully stood up, walked over to the window, and jumped down to the street below. Not gazing back to see if Grimmjow had followed him, he began to jog in the direction of Urahara's shop.

Grimmjow followed, though he still wasn't comfortable being in the shinigami's body. It only took them a few hours to get to Urahara's shop. Grimmjow kicked at the dirt and looked about. "So this tacky old shop is where the guy who can help us live." He seemed disappointed in it. Grimmjow could feel a strong reiatsu coming from the building. It wasn't as strong as Aizen's powers but it was up there. Two small children distracted Grimmjow's sight. "I am guessing those are his body guards. Seem kind of weak to put up a fight."

"Oi, Ichigo's back!" said the little boy. The girl winced at the boy's loud voice. "Jinta, Urahara-taichou said that he was laying down for a nap." Jinta frowned at the girl and proceeded to rubbing his knuckles furiously on the side's of the girl's head. "Ururu, stop being such an idiot!" Ichigo frowned at them and started to break the two of them apart when a big form separated them. "Jinta, Ururu, stop messing around and get back to work," the large man said to them before setting them down. "Yes, Tessai," they both said before rushing back to whatever they were doing. Tessai gazed at the two teenage boys through his spectacles before opening the door. "Kisuke-san is waiting for the both of you. You best not let him wait for long," he said before stepping aside to let them inside. Ichigo gazed at Grimmjow before entering the shop.

Grimmjow enter the shop after Ichigo. He seemed more shocked at Tessai for how tall he was and the amount of reiatsu he gave off as well. Grimmjow couldn't help think of a lumberjack man every time he looked at Tessai. Grimmjow looked at Jinta and Ururu. They reminded him of the two arrancar he had destroyed earlier. Though he would have killed them on the spot but he knew that Ichigo would have protected him with his own body. "Shinigami what did he mean this Kisuke person been waiting for us?" asked Grimmjow with annoyance in his voice. He hated being left out of the loop. "We better be able to fix this or else." Grimmjow was getting unhappier by the moment. Grimmjow continued to follow Ichigo into the store. _'How fucking big is this place,' _thought Grimmjow to himself look about at the shop.

"Welcome, welcome!" said a voice from the back room that was hidden by a sliding door. Ichigo sighed and opened the door revealing a medium-sized man with a green attire, brown robe, wooden sandals, and a green and white striped hate. "I knew I would be seeing you two sooner or later." Ichigo curled his hand into a fist and glared at the ex-Captain. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't pummel you." Urahara gave Ichigo a startled look before gazing at Grimmjow. "I have no clue what you are talking about." "You know what the fuck I am talking about. You find a way to get us to switch back to our own bodies." Urahara's eyes widened for a few seconds before they narrowed. "Ah, so that _is_ you, Ichigo-san." Ichigo winced slightly. "So, you do admit you did this to me?" Urahara pulled a fan out from his robes and waved it aimlessly at the teenage boy. "Did I say that? No, I did not. Your personality doesn't match…that body you are currently occupying." He paused for a few seconds before a smirk appeared on his lips. "I do have a solution for your problem…however I am not sure if you two are, er, committed to doing it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Revenge of the Body-switchers  
**Author: **dbz2004/Alex Mustang

**Written For:** the fun of it!  
**Beta:** n/a  
**Pairing:** Grimm/Ichi/Hichi?  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rating:**PG-13 to R [maybe?]  
**Word Count:** 1358  
**Summary: **What happens when Ichigo and Grimmjow switch bodies.

Notes: -nothing here yet-

**Chapter 3**

"Committed? What the FUCK do you mean committed? What kind of sick man are you," said Girmmjorw look like he was about to sock the man. Grimmjow went over to Urahara and lifted him up by the front of his jacket. "If this is some kind of sick joke then I will make you wish you were never born." Grimmjow then put Urahara down with force. Grimmjow then looked at Ichigo in his body and then back at Urahara. "I swear if this or what ever he has planned doesn't work I will take it out on your body."

"Oi, Grimmjow," Ichigo yelled at the espada. "Let him explain…and then we can maim him!" Urahara paled slightly as Grimmjow picked him up by the front of his shirt. "Yes, yes…let me explain," he said, his voice shaking a little bit. It seemed that this one liked force more than anything else to get his point across. He cleared his throat slightly after he got put down forcefully. "That all depends on if you two…er…do it correctly," he said, hiding his face behind his fan. "You two will have to…'do it'," he told them, chuckling slightly. Ichigo's eyebrow twitched and he gazed at Grimmjow with a sick expression on his face. "There is no way in hell I'm gonna…have **SEX **with **him**!" Ichigo said loudly and he winced slightly. 'Oh, but it is the only way…right, Tessai?" A grunt emitted from behind the screen door and Ichigo paled slightly. "Don't worry…I have a spare room in the back you can use for a few hours to try and get your bodies back to their rightful owners." _'Renji isn't going to know that those two are going to have sex in his room. He is out around town running me pointless errands for the entire day,' _he thought to himself with glee.

"**HELL FUCKING NO**!" exclaimed Grimmjow. "I am not fucking him. I am not fucking myself. **OUT OF THE QUESTION**. There got to be a better way or another way of doing this." This made Grimmjow give the weirdest expression. It was a very ascued look. He was mortified and discussed with the idea. Why the fuck would he want to bang Ichigo. He's a shinigami. His enemy. His fucking prey. '_No No No'_ ran through his head many times. Grimmjow would have stayed in the shinigami's body then tried to fuck himself. His own body that made goosebump runs up his body. _'Fucking human body,'_ he thought. _'I am becoming more like that shinigami every minute I spend in this body.'_

"My, my, aren't you two a bunch of lively teenagers…Tessai!" Urahara yelled out to the other room. The screen door opened up, revealing the large man. While the two of them were distracted by Tessai's sudden appearance, Urahara pulled out two syringes from the folds of his sleeves, pulled off the caps of them, and injected both Grimmjow and Ichigo with one each of the contents of the syringes. He smirked slightly as he quickly hid the now empty syringes back in his sleeves. "Show our guests to their rooms." Tessai nodded his head, picked up Grimmjow and Ichigo by the back of their hakamas and carried them to a secluded room on the far side of the building. "Oi, put me the hell down!" Ichigo said, with no obligation from the large man. Tessai tossed the two of them into the room and shut the door. Ichigo's body ungracefully fell on top of Grimmjow's and he instinctively blushed a dark crimson red, unable to get off of Grimmjow.

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo who was pressing onto him. Grimmjow then blushed a bit and pushed him off of him. "Get off." he said leaning. He rubbed his arm were Urahara stuck the syringe in. "Damn that asshole. What the hell did he do to us?" Grimmjow had a massive headache to follow. "And will you stop blushing. You're making me look like a pussy." Grimmjow ran his fingers through his hair. It felt nice. Too nice. _'What the hell is wrong with me,'_ thought Grimmjow. These weren't his kind of thoughts. He felt strange. Grimmjow could feel himself getting horny as well. _'Damn it what did he do to me,'_ he continued to think to himself.

"S-sorry," Ichigo stammered as he scooted a few inches away from Grimmjow. But the blush stayed on his cheeks as he rubbed his forehead gently with both hands. He, too, had a headache. _'It must be from…the drugs that Urahara gave to us…what the fuck was in it anyways?'_ he thought bitterly to himself. He suddenly felt himself black out for a few moments and then woke up to find himself pinning Grimmjow to the ground. What the hell did he just do? He suddenly let go of Grimmjow's wrists and gazed down at his body to find himself still clothed. _'What the hell is going on?'_ He could feel his body shaking slightly. He didn't know if it was from fear or from something else entirely different and strange.

Grimmjow was shocked at what Ichigo did. Not only did he pin him down. Ichigo had been nipping at his own neck, his neck. Grimmjow tried hard to push the shinigami in his body off of him. It was no use. Ichigo was a lot strong then the human body he was in now. Grimmjow had to bite his lip to keep from moaning even though it felt so good_. 'No…I can succumb to that drug. No…'_ he thought to himself though his body was telling him he wanted more. He could feel his hakama getting tight down below. Grimmjow then notice Ichigo had stopped. "Why did you stop? It was just getting good," he said but those were his words those were the words of the drugs. He couldn't stop himself.

Ichigo was shocked at what Grimmjow has said to him. What had he done during those few minutes that he had blacked out? He didn't remember at all. He gazed down at Grimmjow and saw red marks on his neck…**his **bodies' neck! He paled slightly as he started to back away slowly but then Urahara's evil form appeared in his mind. If this was the only way to get back their bodies then he might as well go with it, despite him not liking it that much. He leaned forward slightly before crawling towards Grimmjow. He was nearly on top of the Espada when he stopped and reached out, grabbing the front of the hakama firmly in his hand and pulled Grimmjow up slightly. "I am only doing this to get back what is rightfully mine," he said before pressing his lips against Grimmjow's.

"Then go ahead and take it," said Grimmjow with a devilish grin on his face. Grimmjow was being playful. In the back of his mind he was trying to break from the drug, but his body was having a mind of its own. It was a losing battle. Grimmjow then went in for a kiss as Ichigo pulled him up. _'This shinigami has much to learn if he wanted to take on an Espada,'_ thought Grimmjow to himself. A few moments later a familiar red head footsteps walked into the shop. He snuck past Urahara and the others. He just wanted to take a long long nap. He was drained from this war. Renji got to his door and heard noises. _'Who ever is in my room is going to die,'_ said Renji unsheathing his sword. Renji then opened the door and saw them. His eyes were in a state of shock. He then closed the door and walk away. _'I didn't see what I just saw. No it was an illusion cause by that that idiot shop keeper,'_ Renji thought to himself. He opened the door again and closed it again. Renji proceed to walk away from the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Revenge of the Body-switchers  
**Author: **dbz2004/Alex Mustang (4th & 5th paragraphs only)

**Written For:** the fun of it!  
**Beta:** n/a  
**Pairing:** Grimm/Ichi/Hichi?  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rating: **R (upgraded the rating due to some M/M action)  
**Word Count:** 1104  
**Summary: **What happens when Ichigo and Grimmjow switch bodies.

**Notes: **sorry about the year delay. My writing buddy ran out of muse and I decided to finish the chapter on my own since it has been so long since it has been updated. Hopefully my writing buddy will help with with the next few chapters so that we can finish the fic. ^^;

**Chapter 4**

Urahara sensed that a familiar reiatsu had entered the building but it quickly faded as it walked away from his location. He glanced up from the magazine he was reading and looked around. Shrugging, he figured that it must have been Ichigo's reiatsu going up while both him and the other person were busy 'attempting' to get their bodies back.

Ichigo's other hand slid down to the opening of Grimmjow's hakama and he had slowly started to pull it off of the other's body when he heard the door opening up to the room. He broke off the kiss abruptly and gazed to the door in time to see a familiar red-head's shocked face disappear behind the door. He raised an eyebrow slightly and gazed at Renji with a dumbfound look on his face as the other shinigami opened the door again and then closed it. "Umm…didn't Urahara say that this was a spare bedroom?" Ichigo asked Grimmjow, his voice tinted with both confusion and irritation. Wasn't this a spare room? If it was then why did Renji accidentally walk in on them? Ichigo glanced down at what he was doing before he got interrupted and panicked slightly when he saw that he nearly had half of Grimmjow's hakama off. He backed up a few feet, his face beet red.

What was that stuff that Urahara injected into him? Why did he feel...attracted towards Grimmjow all of a sudden? _'This is getting weird,' _he thought to himself. _'Very weird. This had better be a damn bad dream or else.' _He looked over at Grimmjow and felt his cheeks burning a deeper crimson color. This situation was turning sour extremely fast.

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo was anger is his face as it was scrunched up. He shoved his body off himself and sat up. Grimmjow wasn't in the mood anymore. "Fuck," he said with a sighed. "I bet that ass had it planned where your red head buddy would come along and walk in on us. He's probably wants us to suffer more then anything." Grimmjow then started to scratch his orange hair with frustration. "Fuck Fuck FUCK!" yelled Grimmjow. "I fucking hate this. Trapped as a mere human. Fucking Aizen, Fucking straw hat, Fuck this!" said Grimmjow flopping back onto the floor and turn away from Ichigo. He didn't even want to look at himself.

Meanwhile Renji walked back to the front of the shop. "URAHARA! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN MY ROOM!" . Renji then pointed toward the room in which he was to be staying. "What the fuck Urahara? I clean your fucking store and slay hollows all day? And I walk in on Ichigo and Grimmjow doing that!" said Renji trying hard not to blush out of embarrassment from walking on a hollow fucking his best friend and rival. At this point Renji was about to unsheathe his Zanpakutou. "You really have gone to far Urahara."

Ichigo gave Grimmjow, actually his body possessed by Grimmjow, a slightly hurt look. He turned his back towards the other male as he felt something stirring from his groin area. _'No, not now. This drug...I cannot let it cloud my senses,'_ he thought to himself though he could feel himself starting to cave into the desires he was starting to feel. He glanced back at his body and narrowed his eyes. The stirring got more intense and he felt himself getting rather hard. _'I bet he is feeling the same intense feeling I am,' _he thought bitterly. _'Though I know he is going to ignore it until the last minute. I'm not about to ignore it, though. I don't care if he doesn't like what I am about to do to his body. It is mine for now and I am going to do whatever the hell I want to do.'_ He slowly slid his hand down his pants and grabbed hold of the firm manhood. He bit back a ground and slowly began to slide his hand up and down the shaft, getting faster and faster with each pump of his hand.

Urahara looked up from the paper he was reading and gave Renji a confused look. "When did you get back, Abarai-kun? I thought you were still out doing errand for me." He lowered his head slightly so that his eyes were shadowed by his hat. _'Oh, Abarai-kun, you weren't supposed to be back this early,'_ he thought to himself. He smirked for a few seconds before lifting his head up again. "Oh, they were doing something naughty? They had asked for a room to borrow for a few hours and since yours is the only spare that we have...I let them rent it for about an hour or two."

Grimmjow tried to ignore Ichigo for a few minutes but curiosity got the best of him. He turned his body slightly so that he was looking at Ichigo's back. He could see that Ichigo was doing something with his body from the signs of the other male's body rocking slightly. He watched as Ichigo picked up the pace of the rocking and then it finally dawned on him what the shinigami was doing. "Oi, that's my body you are doing that to!" he yelled at the teenager. Ichigo ignored Grimmjow as he continued to pump his hand down his manhood. This felt good-too good to stop.

"Tsk," Renji said as he held his Zanpakutou steady. "And so you thought it was a good idea to do that? That is my fucking room!" Urahara gazed at Renji with a curious look on his face. "Oh, I thought it was my room...freeloader." He hid a smirk with his fan as Renji's face flushed a bright crimson color. "I'm NOT a freeloader! I pull my weight around here!" "Ah, but who is the one who actually paid for the room to rent? They did," Urahara said, pointing down the hallway towards the rooms. Renji spun around and quickly sheathed his Zanpakutou. "FINE! I'll...I'll finish that stupid errand you wanted me to do." With a quickened stride, the red-headed shinigami strolled out of the shop. Urahara waited until the shinigami's reiatsu faded away before giving Tensai the 'all clear' signal. Sighing, Urahara leaned back and began to wave the fan up and down, acting as if it was too hot in the shop. _'Hopefully they get done with whatever they are doing before Renji returns later tonight,'_ he thought to himself.


End file.
